


Make a Wish

by ellymango



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Innocence, Light Angst, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellymango/pseuds/ellymango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some wishes just weren't meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Wish

_Racing over the brow of the hill on feet quick as the wind, the boy skidded to a halt on the wet grass. Looking up at the vast expanse of space stretched above him, a furious aura of excitement radiated from his form, as he hopped skittishly from foot to foot in a feverish thrall of happiness. This was the place. This was the place where the Wish-Bringer would appear._

_Eyes squeezing shut and a delirious smile plastered across his face, he followed the age-old ritual passed down to him from generations. Close your eyes, turn three times, clasp your hands, and make a wish…_

_“I wish, I wish, I wish… with all my heart… to become the best trainer the Hoenn region has ever seen!”_

oOo

Fifteen years later, and the boy, now a young man, approached the same spot he had visited once as a child. This time however, his aura was dull and unhappy, his eyes downcast, and he moved slowly, almost wearily, with arms folded across his chest to brace himself from the biting winds of the sea.

Only the gleam of the moon was bright enough to penetrate the clouds obscuring the void above as the youth stopped at the spot where he believed he made his wish all those years ago, falling to his knees with a muffled thud.

 _“They told me… that if I made a wish here… on a certain night at a certain time… then it would come true.”_ His face quivered into a smile, recalling the wide eyed and long-lost innocence he once held.

Raising his head to the sky, eyes bright and tears streaming down his cheeks, he quietly choked out, _“They lied.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Because losing your title to someone barely half your age must hurt a little bit, right?


End file.
